New Life of Anea Greenleaf
by Imagine-Anything-Anyone
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Elven Thief, and it's about Anea living her life now as a daughter to the Greenleaf family. Her struggles and memories as she goes through her life trying not to thieve. Read the Elven Thief first so you aren't confused :) I'm not good with summaries so just read it!... Please.
1. Day Full of Surprises!

**New Anea Story is out! O-U-T OUT! Since a lot of you loved it I made more and this one will be more funny I tell you that! I will tell you that it takes place right after the last story, like the next day so enjoy :)**

* * *

**Day Full of Suprises**

**Anea**

I wake up but does not open my eyes. I feel warmth all around me, familiar warmth that makes me smile every time. I snuggle closer to the source, knowing it is Legolas. I feel the sun's light on my face but it's not as warm as Legolas' chest against my head. I finally open my eyes and look up to be greeted by Legolas' gazed eyes, staring off into nothing. I out of instinct smile at his familiar face and lay my head down again.

"Sleep well?" I heard his smooth relaxing voice sound from above. I look up again and answer, "Very well."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He then kissed me on the head and got up from my bed and stretched in his wrinkled suite. Then he walked over the the door and opened it turning back to me before he left, "Get dressed breakfast will be soon, oh and dress like an elleth." What?! Why, are we having a fancy breakfast or something? Oh no! They're going to teach me table manners! I turn back to see that he is gone and huff under my breath. I get up from my too comfortable bed that feels like I'm laying on a cloud and walk to over to my bathroom and get cleaned up. After my hair is brushed and I took a shower I opened my closet and heard a knock on my door frame. I turn and see Tanna in the door frame with a all to big smile on her face.

"Ready to look like an elleth of Greenwood the Great?" She went into the closet and picked out a green long dress, and handed it to me. I looked familiar when finally I got it, "this looks like the green dress we bought from the store, but it looks a bit different.

"It's the same color and design but longer on the legs and long sleeved." She cleared up.

"Why?"

"Oh just put it on!" And shooed me into the bathroom. I walk out with the dress long, going all the way to my feet, and the long sleeves going down to my wrist and it coming up to just below my neck.

"Why am I wearing this?" I ask slouching.

"I have to wear that kind too!" She shot back gesturing to her white dress that looked similar to mine except it had a cream colored base that looked to be made of some kind of cloth with red hims but it still looked stunning on her. She walked over to me and like a teacher re postured me, "Chin up, shoulders back, arms by side, relax your shoulders your not in the army!" When she was done she led the way out of my room, I however followed but brought my questions with me, "Where are we going?"

"To breakfast, you need to learn table manners." I knew it! I left it sadly at that and made our way to the kitchen where the men were already waiting for us.

"Good," Thranduil spoke rising, "you too look stunning. Come Rildir made (unpronounceable word to Anea.") What?! It sounds like gibberish! I sat down in my normal spot next to Legoals, but Tanna was now next to me on my left. The food was presented and we began to ate. I held my fork properly and began to eat when I heard Tanna again, "A elleth doesn't go towards her food, the food is brought towards her. Keep your back straight and don't take such big bites." Oh you've got to be kidding me!

"Whyyy and I learning this!" I protest nearly snapping my fork in half.

"For reasons! now eat!" Tanna snapped back.

"Go easy on the fork it did nothing wrong." Landion joked. I began to eat the weird food when Thranduil asked, "How did you sleep last night?" I swallowed my food so Tanna didn't throw another fit and replied, "Well, very well."

"No bad dreams?" Suiadan asked from my far left. I turned to him and shook my head, "None."

"Because you had your lovey Leggy protect you." Landion said in a childish voice. There was movement from under the table by Legolas and Landion suddenly made a noise and stared at his little brother. He made another move and Thranduil spoke with clenched teeth, "Boys! Don't. You. Start!" I couldn't help but laugh and everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "What's so funny?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing, just reminds me of a week ago." They all smiled now at the memories of what happened at this very table one week ago. Landion also seemed to remember because he almost started singing out the words, "Mr. Properforkman!" They were about to have a battle when Tanna interrupted, "well we have a busy day ahead of us so why don't you four get ready and we'll do our hair and makeup."

"You mean you'll do my hair and makeup?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes that's what I meant!" She baffled, then grabbed my hand dragged me up the stairs to her room.

In her room it was very lovely, a actually nice color pink all around the room with blue and other girly colors. She sits me down in one of those like princess tables with three mirrors and gets to work on my hair, straightening it and putting it in some style. After she was done with that she did my makeup, which I wasn't overfond of...

"Don't blink!" She commands again, taking the tip of a napkin and cleaning my face of the smeared mascara.

"Why is there a weeping angle in front of me?!" I pretend to gasp, laughing when Tanna gave me a very annoyed look.

"Just keep your eye open." she gruff and starts again, this time I'm actually trying to keep my eye open. After what felt like two hours sitting in that fluffy chair she pronounces me done and we head back down. I entered the living room with the boys waiting for us, they all had a silk shirt, but all were different colors and silk pants. Thranduil however was wearing some kind of long undershirt that looked very royalty. It was a silver and brown that seemed to shimmer. When they heard us approach they turned to me and went wide eyed for a moment. Thranduil finally spoke up, "You look stunning." I blushed a little bit and walked up to them, "So now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Um... no." Suiadan "thought" for a moment before turning to me smiling.

"We will blindfold you until we arrive." Thranduil spoke motioning for Legolas to come with a piece of cloth, I tired to fight but Landion quickly had a hold of my arms as Legolas tied the cloth around me eyes making me see black. When that was done I realized something, "So how exactly am I suppose to get to this place when I can't even see!"

"Simple," Legolas' voice was heard from behind me and in a flash I was swept off my feet being cradled like a baby in Legolas' arms, "I'll carry you. Don't worry I won't drop you." He added whispering into my ear. Then we started walking, or he started walking and I soon felt the summer heat on my body. It was there for a little bit before shadows covered it and I could smell trees, and nature all around me. We must be in the forest, but why? Through the minutes we were in there I could feel myself twisting and turning, completely loosing my sense of direction. Finally Legolas put me down and took off the blind fold only for me to see a bunch of stones ruins.

"So you brought me here to see a bunch of old rocks?" I lifted an eyebrow at Thranduil who chuckled and shook his head.

"Hold on." He whispered, then he took a couple of steps ahead of us and spoke elvish, "Edro." Then like magic the stones began to lift and come to an arch. Once they were put together the center changed so I could see trees that were giant and green with a stone pathway that led to a cave. Middle-Earth...

"We're taking you to Middle-Earth, your true home. We'll ride to Rivendell for the reunion with the Fellowship, and a day to remember the day the Fellowship set out and destroyed the ring. I mouth dropped and my eyes widen seeing this. I'll finally be home, in Greenwood the Great, but I'm a thief, would the Valar accept me here? Of course not Anea! I took steps back shaking me head, "No, no I can't go the Valar won't accept me!" I saw everyone's faces sadden and grow darker, but Thranduil came over and gently took my hand, kneeling down and put his other hand on my cheek, "Why would they not accept you?"

"I'm a thief remember! They don't want a sneaky thief in their lands!"

"That's why they brought you to me, so I could help you and, so you wouldn't have to thieve. And if the Valar still doesn't approve I won't care. I'm bringing you to your home." Then he stood still holding my hand he led me through the portal, instantly the color's changed and everything was bright and huge, the trees were gigantic with branches that could be used as walkways, the leaves still green but it looked like they were beginning to lose their color.

"Fall is almost here." Thranduil announced, admiring the trees. We continued on the pathway until we reached the cave, which turned out to be the castle. The door way was huge and guards were positioned outside with bows in their left and and their right and down by their side. When Thranduil and I approached they bowed and chanted, "My King." Thranduil gave a slight bow back and it triggered my light bulb again, "Wait your the king!" He nodded with a "no duh" face and I continued, "and you adopted me, so that makes me..."

"The princess yes." He finished, I'm a princess! From a thief to a princess who knew!

"I better not have duties or I swear!" I looked at him cautiously but he only laughed, "don't worry a princess would never have duties, those are given to those three." As he motioned with his head to his sons behind them and they choir together, "We heard that!" I laughed kindheartedly as we approached the throne that was made of wood with branches twisting all around it. A maiden appeared with a crown of some sort, with the same kind of leaves as the trees outside, still starting to change color. She placed it neatly on his head and she turned to me smiling, "This must be the new princess, I'm Hatla, head of the maids." I smiled and nodded as I gripped my hand around Thranduil's arm and yanked him down so he was ear shot, "You told everyone about me!" I hissed.

"It wasn't me, it was Tanna." He grinned as I tuned to Tanna giving her the death glare.

"You're welcome!" She shouted, I calmed down only to have another question occur in my mind and I yank Thranduil down again, "Please tell me that everyone knows about Earth?"

"Yes, everyone in Middle-Earth has been to Earth at least once. You have nothing to fear." Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned to see a elleth with bright red wavy hair, silver tunic and brown pants, with a bow and quiver in the back. She studded forward with a smile on her lips, "I thought I heard the most annoying elf in all of Middle-Earth?"

"Really? I don't see Elrohir anywhere?" Landion joked looking around the palace. She rolled her eyes and caught notice of me, bowing her head she introduced herself, "I'm Tauriel head Captain of the scouting here. I've heard much about you Lady Anea." I smiled back and bowed my head when a concern went into my head, "I thought Suiadan was captain of the guard?"

"He's head of the patrolling guard and trainees the rookies on sword fighting. I take care of the scouting parties in case something happens plus, Legolas takes care of the hunting parties if necessary and trainees the rookies on archery, plus I help Suiadan and Legoals with training. Finally Landion, who does something..." She drifts off starring of Landion with utter confusion.

"I repair all mechanical things, and improve your weapons!" He reports like he has had to explain it before.

**Legolas**

"And where have you been?" Tauriel now looking at me placing her hands on her hips.

"Busy with Anea." I reply, she walked towards me and when she did reach me she didn't look me in the eye, instead she brushed off my tunic and cleaned it of specks, "You know you should really come home more often." She whispered so Anea can't hear her I suppose.

"Why don't you pass through the portal once in a while." I advice whispering as well.

"You know that when all of you are gone I'm in charge of Greenwood." She tells me, I lift her chin so I can see her chocolate eyes shimmer in the light. Now she sees my bright blue eyes and always falls for them.

"Just have Galion do it, he is after all Thranduil's adviser here." I give a small smile and slowly lean in, "You would like that wouldn't you." She replies leaning in as well until our lips meet, I kiss her passionately and she kisses back. I put my hands around her hips as she folds her arms around my neck. Gods I've missed her!

"OK obviously I'm missing something!" Anea sounds, completely flabbergasted by our actions. Landion decided to take the smart ass approach and reply, "Oh yeah their together."

"Yeah got that smarty but for how long?!" She exploited his tone, as if it wasn't clear already.

"About a month or two after war of the ring. He was in a depression state and Thranduil sent me to cheer him up, one thing led to another..." Tauriel didn't need to say anymore, instead she turned back to me and went in for another kiss. I kissed back and put my hands on her hips again.

"Oh get a room you two!" Anea huffed, grossed out.

"Here, come with me I'll show you to your room." Hathla sounded from afar and started leaving, Tauriel broke apart and turned calling out to Anea, "We'll how to meet again, I can teach you how to use your daggers and use a bow." Um, I'm the best archer in all of Middle-Earth!

"I thought I would be teaching her." I whisper in her ear, speaking my mind. Anea leaves and Suiadan now comes up next to us bearing a question for Thranduil, "Ada what time will we be leaving tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at first light, I want to get an early start to Rivendell." He told now looking like the King of Greenwood.

"Are you going to tell Anea that?" I question realizing the flaw in his plan. He only smiled however and shrugged, "She'll figure it out."

"Speaking of Anea who is she going to ride with?" Landion now asking the question about tomorrow steps forward. Thranduil thinks for a moment, Then looking right at me he smiles.

"She will be riding with Legolas." Since when am I the go to elf?

"Why!" I protest, still unsure of why he would pick me to be her rider!

"Because Arod is use to having another rider on his back. Besides it won't be that much different, he had to carry Gimli around everywhere!" You still don't approve of Gimli don't you!

"Why doesn't she just ride with you and Beriadan?" I smirk, Anea would love to ride with Beriadan Thranduil's elk.

"Beriadan is only used for battles and nothing else!" Thranduil snaps giving me a death glare.

"You use him for everything!" Landion objects backing me up, "You ride him for everything! You'll certainly ride him to Rivendell!"

"She'll be riding with Legolas!" Thranduil nearly shouted before turning away to leave, we really pissed him off! Before he left however he stopped and without even turning around called out to Tauriel, "Tauriel don't you have a boyfriend to attend to?" Damn you ada!

"Yes I do." She stated grabbing my tunic she walks off to our chambers. When we were in the hallway I gently grab her hand and pry it off of my tunic, then holding it I kiss her palm and bring her in close, "I've missed you." I whisper as I caress her back. She entwine her fingers around my neck and lean back so she can see my face, we gaze at each other for a bit before finally she replies, "I missed you too." She lets go of my neck and holds my hand as we walk to our chambers, she leans her head on my shoulder even though she's just two inches shorter than me. We reach my chambers and I open it letting her go in first, I walk inside my old chamber nearly forgetting about the rich forest smell from all of the times I've brought dirt and mud and leaves in here as an elfling and when I was older after training. I look at the familiar colors of forest green and rich yellow in the dark oak wood room. I close the door and when I turned around I was pinned to the door by Tauriel, passion in her eyes as she kisses me showing the passion. I kiss back with the same passion and bring my hands down to her back and slowly going down to her bum. She bring her hands up to my tunic and unlaces it, taking it off of me she feels my muscular arms and abs. She kisses me again this time with tongue, and return the kiss guide her to the bed. Falling onto the bed we get wrapped into each other. Moving her red hair away from her ear I whisper smoothly in it, "I love you." She looks at me with those dark brown eyes, smirking now she rips off my pants and replies, "I love you too." She is my kind of elleth, fiery when needed, caring and loving, but passionate. Kissing again we enjoy each other in the bed while it lasts.

**Anea**

I look at my left ear again, then my right one, then my left one again. I have elf ears! I smile like a retard at the mirror at my elven ears, I bring my hand up and with my index figure I very gently touch it, but it feels like someone skinned my ear with a knife when I did! I recoiled and cup my ear, Hathla bringing in cloths saw this and commented, "Careful elven ears are very." What is this be a smart ass day!

"Yeah figured that out." I replied being really careful not to speak my mind.

"You've been looking at your ears for the past five minutes," Hathla added, "What do you expect them to turn back into human ears?"

"Well, yeah actually," I slump, "this is the first time I've ever seen my true ears so I want to enjoy it while it lasts." She nods and continues to put my cloths away, I take a good look at her ears and see that they sort off curve inward before they point, and are quite long. Which is different than mine because they are smaller but are angled more upwards and are perfectly curved towards the point.

"Are all elf ears different?" I suddenly ask Hathla who seem taken back by the question before replying with her sweet smile, "Well, yes. They are sort of family trade marks and social status. My family and almost all servants to the King have the ears that are a bit longer but curve inwards before the point." Well that's a bit, rude.

"That's a bit judge mental don't you think? If you have those ears you have to a servant of the kind." I come out this time.

"Not really, it's just common for us to have those types of ears."

"Well being a servant must be boring right?" I mean I wouldn't enjoy it one bit!

"Let me tell you a little secret," she whispers and leans a bit closer, "It might seem boring to you all but the servants are the eyes and ears of the whole kingdom. We get all the gossip because they don't think that a simple maid would pay attention." No way! That is perfect! It's like the homeless network back in England!

"So do you get like blackmail and stuff like that?" I ask fully interested in what kind of gossip they encounter.

"Oh I can't tell you how many times I've gotten dirt on Landion! I have enough to fill the whole palace!" I started roaring laughing at that, smiling uncontrollably.

"You'll have to tell me sometime!" I manage to say after I catch my breath. Hathla controls her breathing too and nods, "Maybe, now this is what you'll be wearing tomorrow," She points to a simple brown tunic with black breeches, "I don't think you'll want to be wearing a dress on a horse." I smile and nod when another god damn questions pops into my head, "How long have you been a servant?"

"I started out when Kind Oropher was about to go to war in the first age. I've been serving King Thranduil ever since, training the new servants and all of the secrets." My god, that's a long time! I thought the elves normally sail to the west by then!

"Why haven't to the west? I thought all elves would now that there's peace."

"Silvan elves are different than the Eldar ones, we are still the first born and first awakening, but our home is here, not Valinor. It is rare for our kind to sail, only out of grief and if they want to go on an other 'adventure.'"

"But there had to be something to make you stay?" Hathla's eyes grew weary at that, like her age came out but she did reply, "My son, about 120 years ago when the Mirkwood spiders came, he was a Mirkwood guard. And he was killed by a spider." I lost my words for a second, my throat tightening up, but I managed to get in my sentence, "And you didn't sail?" She looked at me with her gentle sweet smile, and her old grey eyes, "No, because before he left he said to me, 'Naneth, if I am to die don't sail. Never sail to the west, you are too good here in Greenwood. Train the other servants and tell them that all dark things pass, tell them the stories you told me when it was the great war in the first age.'" I'm going to cry! That's so sad, this world has suffered so much but the people here still remain hopeful and it got them here at a time of peace.

"Now," She clapped her hands looking cheerful again, "It's a beautiful day out, you should enjoy it."

"Cool, I'll see if Tauriel is around." I reply getting up but Hathla giggled and stopped me, "I don't think she'll be avalable today."

"Why?" I dared to ask.

"Well I don't know if you saw her and Legoals in the throne room today..." Ew! Don't remind me!

"Yes, I don't think I'll be forgetting."

"Well I think she'll be spending some time with him in the bedroom of you catch my meaning." Oh by the Valar! I'm going to puke! I start coughing which turns into gagging as I just picture what they are doing, no don't you think about it!

You'll be with Mellimeldisiel today." Wow that's a mouthful! I look in the door way and see a girl about my age with bright yellow hair and pale skin, with opal colored eyes. Her face all bright and happy as she wore a simple dress like Hathla, "Yes madam?" I take a look at her ears and see that they are the same as Hathla's.

"I want you to give Lady Anea a tour of the kingdom. Anywhere she wants to go you show her."

"Of course madam. I'm Mellimeldisiel, follow me." I follow her out of the door and down the hallway, in sync with her footsteps.

"Anything you wish to see I will show you, where do you want to start?"

"Thank you Melli- mel..." How do you say your name girl!

"Mellimeldisiel," she corrected. I'm not going to remember that! "Can I just call you Melli instead?" I gave up looking at her with weary eyes.

"Of course Lady Anea." I stopped right there and held up a finger to her, "And don't Lady Anea, just Anea." She seemed to be in shock for a moment before replying, "Of course, Anea. Lets start with a tour around the palace." I nodded and followed her as she talked about how to get where and what leads to where, she would answer and questions I had the best she could, mostly with paintings. After a while she turned to me and didn't even looked me in the eye when she asked, "I'm sorry to intrude, but is it true you are a thief?" She nearly whispered the last word looking terrified like she was seeing an orc.

"Yes, well used to. I'm changing."

"What was it like? Being a vigilant?" Man I don't think she's ever seen the outside of Greenwood!

"It's exciting! Adventurous, something new everyday! Keeps things interesting."

"I would never dream of doing anything like that." She sighed, almost sighed with relief, "I like staying in a cozy place where it's safe like Greenwood."

"So I take it you've never been outside of the borders?"

"I barely go into the woods, well deep into the woods." You have got to be kidding me!

"We are exact opposites! I mean we are the same height but that's it! We're going to be best friends." I pat her shoulder and continue walking, but I see Landion down below us walking, "Landion!" I shout to him, he looks around for me before he finds me above, "What?" She yells back using his annoyed tone, "Where the hell are my claws?" He takes a long sigh and replies, "They are being touched up from tweaks, they will be put into your room shortly."

"Good." And I walk off with Melli again, after a we became real good friends when I notice a very nice necklace on her neck, "That's a pretty necklace." I comment and she puts her hand over it, looking at me like I'm planning something, "I"m to steal it. I just want to know how you got it?"

"Oh, It was my mothers. She gave it to me before she sailed to the west." Whoa whoa whoa... what?!

"I thought Silvan elves don't sail to the west?"

"It's very uncommon, not impossible."

"But why would she leave you?"

"She was giving birth to my baby brother, something went wrong and... and he didn't make it. Our father then went crazy from grief, he blamed my mother for his death. He tried to kill us." Tears started forming in her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I say and bring her in for a hug, she accepted but didn't cry, not a tear. She let go and I just had to ask, "How did you handle him?"

"The guards had to put him down." She sniffled, not meeting my eyes. I let it go and we continued. We went out into the nice bright sunlight and calming trees when I wondered something, "Are you coming with us to Rivendell?"

"Oh no," She shook her head, "though I would dream of seeing city of Imladris, only certain people that the King chose can go." Well your going! I don't care what Thranduil says your coming with me! I then see another pathway into the palace as I look back, It's really dark and looks really cramp, "What's over there?" I point to the passage and Melli answered, "We call it the servants passages, it's passages all throughout the palace for us to get through in and out very quickly, it's how we get to place to place in record time."

"Really? Lets go!" I head off but she yanks be by my wrist and gives me a stern look, "It's only to be used for the servants, are you a servant? No your the princess!"

"When did you become ms bossy britches?" I cross my arms starring at her.

"When I know more about Greenwood than you." She straightens up copying my gesture. We laughed and walked back to the palace, I got ready for dinner with her helping me and teaching me. I sat down my Thranduil in his giant dinning room and we eat the most fanciest food I've ever seen! I of course was the only one who got water while everyone else got nice elven wine! I look over and see Thranduil enjoying himself quite nicely, sipping on wine and laughing. Now's a perfect time to ask him, "Ada?"

He looked a bit shock for a moment at me calling him ada but smiles and replies, "Yes my dear?"

"Is it alright if I bring a friend with me to Rivendell?" He thinks for a moment before replying and taking another sip, "Depends, who is it?"

"Her name is Melli, one of your servants and we're really good friends actually."

"Oh Mellimeldisiel yes, of course she can come with us, she'll keep you out of trouble." He added with a smirk, really. Just... really!

**Thranduil**

I'm glad she has made a friend already, I was a little worried she wouldn't make any friends.

"Thank you ada." She said gleeful, giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the dining room, she is really opening up to me. I look over and see Legolas and Tauriel making googly eyes at each other, oh young love. I can't help but smile looking at the too before I excuse myself so I can go check on Beriadan.

**Anea**

I open my chambers and see Melli there getting my things into a pack, "Good new!" I smile and walk up to giving her a small hug, "You're coming to Rivendell with me!" Her face is in utter shock, she is almost trembling either with excitement or fear I can't tell...

"Thank you Anea! Thank you so much!" She stops shaking and smiles, and hugs me to death! she finally lets go and I nearly shove her out of my room so she can get packed, "Go get your things ready." She nods like a little kid, hair going everywhere and rushes off towards her chambers. I get my sleeping wear on and crawl into bed that is made of a cloud! I'm asleep instantly at the thought of me finally at home.

* * *

**Well? Enjoy it? Did you laugh, I hope you did! Please leave a review on your thoughts and I'll keep working on this one and my other story which is called "Doctor's Girl" I'll have you guess on what it's about ;)**


	2. First Day on the Rode

**I'm not dead don't worry! I just had so many school work that I couldn't write! Plus if you press the wrong button and forget to save, you get like jacked up and loose like the past ten minutes of working! But I'm back with a new chapter, and I'll be switching now so it's a chapter of Anea, then a chapter of Doctor Girl, so I'll try to be quicker, but now the chapter!**

* * *

**First Day on the Road**

**Landion**

I wait outside of the palace, horses ready to go while the guards do a quick patrol just in case. I'm standing here eating my apple waiting for my father and brothers to finally get ready, seriously how long does it take to get ready! I look over at Beriadan munching on some hay, his ten foot length from antler to antler creating his personal space. It's a shame that Thranduil won't let Anea ride him, I mean I know that Beriadan is like your prize possession but really? I see my brothers and father finally appear from the gateway and I notice that Anea is not with them, shocking.

"Where's Anea?" I ask, as if I don't already know the answer!

"She's still asleep," Thranduil answered, "Go wake her up please, and tell a stable boy along the way to get another horse ready." Really your going to try and have Anea ride a horse on her own? I nod anyways and head off back into the palace, I see a stable boy along the way and informed him, "We need another horse ready to go for the journey to Rivendell." The boy nodded and seemed worried and asked, "What horse would you like me to bring?" Like I would know!

"Just get one!" At that I walked away towards Anea's room, having to twist and turn along the thick branes. When I finally reach Anea's chambers I open the door and see her sleeping so peacefully in her bed, this will be so worth it! I get prepared and sprint towards her bed, jumping on it being careful not to crush her fragile body.

**Anea**

I feel my bed shake and rattle like there's an earthquake, my eyes shoot open and I see Landion causing the trouble, when he sees me awake and lays right on top of me and pins me down shouting at the top of his lungs! "Wake up! Time to go to Rivendell! Waky Waky!" I shove him off with fury in my eyes, he bursts out of the room and charges down the hallway. I'm about to follow him when I see Melli approaching me, confusion in her eyes as she sees Landion smiling with excitement.

"What was that all about?" She asks, continuing looking back at the crazed Landion.

"I honestly don't know, I guess it was to wake me up." I shake my head, surprisingly not tired at all, I guess it's my elven ability. I look outside and see that it's still dark with a sliver of light coming in, it must dawning… Really! This early ada really! I get into my room, Melli following and I get my traveling clothes on and fix my hair with the help of Melli who looks more than ready with her pack set and hair fully done. When we were done I put my pack on and we head out towards the palace and see everyone about to get on their horses, but Thranduil is riding… and elk, a giant god damn elk! It's so cute! I want to cuddle with it forever!

"Aw!" I swoon and run up to the elk, petting it and giving it kisses.

"Told you she'll love Beriadan." Legolas sounded from behind.

"Please say I'm riding with you!" I look up child like at Thranduil, bringing out my puppy eyes.

"No, you'll be riding with Legolas on Arod." He told, his face stern and hard.

"Oh come on! I want to ride with Beri!" I whine, shortening the elks name because I think it sounds much cuter.

"His name and Beriadan," Thranduil hissed, "And I choose who rides with him." Defeated I trudge over to Legolas when Landon cheers me up, "Don't take it personally, he love Beriadan probably more than he loves us." I laugh and smile when a stable boy comes with a all black horse that literally is black as night comes up, the eyes looking wild and reluctant to the boy guiding him.

"Boy what are you thinking bringing this horse for Mellimeldisiel to ride!" Thranduil demanded staring coldly at the boy. Wait I won't be riding that horse, it looks so beautiful!

"Ti's the only one we have left my lord," The boy hesitated, "the other horses are still recovering from their last journey and riding them this long distance will cause leg damage to them." Thranduil sighs and I get really confused, what's so bad about this horse?

"What's wrong with this horse?" I ask looking at everyone.

"He is a Mares, we cannot tame him, not yet. It's far to dangerous for anyone to ride him." Suiadan explains, we'll see about that Mr. smarty pants! I slowly begin to walk towards the horse, I feel an arm grab me and Landion call my name and warning to stay back but I still walked forward to the horse, I put up my hand and stare at the horse, not making any sudden moves. I see in his eyes wildness, yet loneliness inside, like he's all alone and hurt by it.

"I know how it feels. Being alone and hurt, I felt it for a while, but then I found friends." I mumbled to the horse in elvish, so he could understand me, "Maybe you can make some friends too." He now starts to move toward me, bringing his head down to my hand. He's almost touching me, we almost have a bond!

"Anea!" Suiadan cries and spooks the horse, I turn and he reels up, more out of defense than attack. I feel a hand grab me and drag me back as the boy brings the horse away from me. I almost had that horse calmed you damn idiot! I turn and see Suiadan, the one who called and grab my hand look at me with anger and stubbornness. Out of rage I flay around until I'm free from his clutches and turn back at him with rage souring through my veins. That horse is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you are going to keep me away from taming him when I could!

"I was calming him you bloody idiot!" I scream letting my anger out, for a second he looks at me like I'm mental then his face goes back to his stubborn anger, "That horse can and will never be tamed! It's far too dangerous for you to even get close to him!" Well I did get close to him until you blurted out my name like a moron!

"Enough!" Thranduil boomed as he trotted up with Beriadan, "Mellimeldisiel you will ride with Hathla, and Anea you will be riding with Legolas. I don't want any arguing understand!" Me and Melli nod and walk over to our horse riders, Legoals helps me up so I'm in front of him, yet I see that there is no saddle or reins to guide Arod. I give Legolas a weird look having to crane my neck back but he just shrugs, "It's the elvish way, don't worry it's not as bad as it seems." Then Thranduil gave the signal to go so we went at a steady trot with, oh I say forty people following.

The rode was nice, Arod wasn't that bad of a seat as he trotted along the rode behind Beri. I admired the trees and flowers that popped out, making the forest full of color! Purple, green, yellow, orange, red, even blue! It was so beautiful I didn't want to take my eyes off of it! I was clever however to keep looking at my right and stay away from ever looking at my left because Suiadan the idiot is on my left and I don't really feel like talking to him right now, or probably for this whole trip! We continue on the rode and I eventually get bored and lean back into Legolas who doesn't move or flinches, but he rests his head right down on my my head! I furrow my eyebrows and lift up my elbow, ready to jab him when he sort of whisper talks, "If you jab me, I'll fall off and tell Arod to run as fast as he can." I defeat I put my elbow down, and admire the view once more only this time I can't focus with Legoals' head resting on mine! I try and move his head but he simply states, "If you will lean back on me and use me as a resting, I'll use you as a rest as well." I puff out some hair, blowing the strands of hair from my face and try to find something to keep me from dying of boredom. I looked at the plants for a while, then looked back at the horses and named them, all of them! Finally I started counting the birds I saw fly by and soon fell asleep.

**Legolas**

I look down at Anea who fell sleep with her head resting against my shoulder as I cradled her with my right arm and kept a hold of Arod with my left. Her breathing looked normal and she seemed to be enjoying her sleep, good. We rode for about another hour or so when I felt Suiadan turn to me.

"I knew it was a matter of time before she fell asleep." Suiadan smiled next to me riding his horse Pegurioch, or Pegui for short. His horse is a powerful male that is white coat with big black patches on his body and grey hair. I look back up at Suiadan and smile back, "Yeah, she's not used to the long riding yet," I take a moment and think for the correct way to put it, "You know, she did almost have that horse calmed down. Why did you interfere?" I'm being careful not to raise my voice and rouse Anea up. Suiadan sighed like I should have known the answer, but answered anyway, "Yes she would have calmed that horse down, but as soon as she got on him he would have freaked out and reeled up, causing her to get hurt." Suiadan whispers as well seeing why. Oh I see now, he's always like this, even to me still! Over protective Suiadan.

"She would have been fine, a couple of bruises and sore on her back side that's all. You're being over protective again." He looked at me like I was delusional, yes Suiadan you get over protective! And it happens more than once!

"It's fine, you still get over protective with me and Landion sometimes! But you know that she's used to being on her own."

"I know and that's what I thought we are trying to change!" Suiadan gets frustrated for a moment but calms down, "I thought we are trying to teach her that she's not alone anymore."

"I know and we're all doing that don't worry, but you're going a bit to fast for her. Slow down, and promise me that you won't go all "Big Brother" on her yet?" He laughs at my question but nods with seriousness in his eyes. He turns and raises his voice a little to get ada in front of us, "How much longer will we be on the rode?" Thranduil turns back and states in his kingly tone, "We won't stop till night fall." He looks back at me and lowers his head to see Anea sleep soundly, "You might want to wake her up, I don't want her being awake all night and annoying us." We all laugh, some more than others and ada turns back to the rode ahead of us. I'm determining if I want to wake her up now or a little later when I hear horse huffs quickening behind me, quickly coming up to me. I turn and see Tauriel come up riding Katia, a sort of gold colored horse with white mane and tail. She catches up and immediately notices Anea sleep, cradled in my arm like a baby.

"What does she think you are? Her personal traveling bed?" She jokes, laughing at her comment and me laughing with her. We lean in and give each other a warm kiss, we broke apart and I gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes, soon though a question woke from my head, "So is there is a reason you came?" She giggled, her cute little giggle that always makes me smile brighter, and answered, "You looked lonely and thought you could use some company. Also, "She added, "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be spending too much time with Elladan and Elrohir. You tend to get into trouble when you're around them." I lowered my head, shaking it at the question. She must really love me if she's asking that, "Everyone gets into trouble if they hand around those two long enough. But don't worry, I'll talk for a little while. Keep her out of trouble and introduce her to everyone," I motioned my head to Anea, "Then the Fellowship will come together, and remember the adventure, reunite with each other." I didn't know how to describe it... We made a eternal bond that will never brake no matter what. We come to Rivendell to remember the dark times and we, just nine people managed to change the fate for us all. Tauriel nodded and I looked back down at Anea, who has made herself even more comfortable. Yep time to wake her up, so I bend down and softly kiss her on the head, then at the same time I shook her shoulder until I heard her moan and flutter her eyes open, "Are we there yet?" She groggily said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, before I could reply however; Thranduil didn't even bother to turn around, "We're still on the first day dear. If we continue this pace we should reach Rivendell in a week." Anea shot up like an arrow and completely flabbergasted she echoed Thranduil, "A week!"

"Yes a week," Thranduil copied, "That's why we left a week early." She huffed and collapsed down on me groaning, "I'm going to die of boredom!" Tauriel and I laugh as we shake your heads but I reply, "No you won't."

**Anea**

"Well the only person that could keep me company is way over there!" I swing my arm back to where Melli is riding with Hathla.

"She could just come up here." Tauriel mentioned, but we want to talk privately Tauriel, you know like normal girl things.

"Well, I don't want all of you hanging about, I want to share a horse with her!" The two just laughed and Legolas looked at me, "And how would you do that? We are packed as it is." I look around and see that he's right, no horse to spare... but Beri...!

"Why don't we just have Ada ride with you on Arod, and me and Melli get Beriadan!"

"Absolutely not!" Thranduil snaps from ahead, facing me with a stern look, "I don't trust you riding Beriadan even if I was riding with you." I made a face and faced away and Thranduil the party popper turned back.

**Suiadan**

She always over react, I shout apologize to her. She'll be mad at me for the rest of the trip and it will just be hell for everyone else.

"Anea." I try to get her attention, but still having a soft calm voice. Anea; however, she just turned towards Tauriel didn't even acknowledge me, "Did you just hear a annoying buzzing noise?" Tauriel tried her hardest not to laugh and Legolas looked at me, giving me his "good-luck-talking-to-her." face, which she has done before when I pissed Tauriel off.

"Anea, please at least look at me." Again she ignores me and went to Tauriel again, "There it is again, don't you hear it?" For Elbereth sake! I move Pegui closet to Arod and manage to grab Anea's shoulder and turn her towards me, but she looses it. Shouting with daggers for eyes and voice sounding like she's about to kill someone, "What!" Everyone went silent for a moment before letting it pass and continue going about their business.

"I'm sorry OK. I know I was being protective, but I was just trying to keep you safe." She rolls her eyes and tries to make a sly remark, "I'm used to being on my own!" Does she not remember what we took her in for!

"I know that, but remember we are trying to change that." This she actually thought for a moment, and I continued, "I was over protect you and I'm deeply sorry for that, but you need to be more careful. Your not on your own anymore."

**Anea**

I guess I was a little hard on him, and I'm still not very used to being on my own... I nod and apologize to him, "I guess I was a little hard on you. Sorry." He nods back and gives my a shoulder hug and returns to his first spot. Soon it was night and we settled down in some nice spot with comfy grass and no trees for everyone to sit nicely in. I got my dinner and talked with Melli for a while, and how her ride was.

* * *

**TADA! Nice one huh? I wanted to add some conflict with at least one of her brothers so it can morph into a true brothers and sister relationship. Review pretty please! And remember the next update won't be until after the new chapter of Doctor Girl.**


	3. Rivendell at Last

**I didn't take me _That _long this time right?... Right... Anyway I hope you enjoy this short chapter of laughs, the next update remember wont be ti'll after I update Doctor Girl... Now ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rivendell at Last**

I woke up by the sound of chatty elves walking about and getting things ready. I get up and put on my second traveling gear, I then wandered around until I finally found the person I was looking for, "Melli!" I called out and she turned from her task and saw me, being excused she made her way over with her smile on, "Hey did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah sleeping on the cold ground really gets you your beauty sleep." I said sarcastically and we both laughed.

"Why don't you ride by me today? I need someone to talk to!" I nearly beg, I don't think I can go another day by my new annoying smart-ass brothers!

"Maybe, I'll have to ask Hathla, she's the one I have ride with." With that we said our goodbyes and left, unfortunately after my breakfast Landion comes marching right up to me and messes my hair, that I worked really hard on! Around laughing, "Good morning my onoone how did you sleep?" slapping his head away I hissed back, "Well until you showed up!" He gasped in "shock" and retorted, "That's very insulting!" I nod in agreement and add, "It is, that's why I used it." Surprisingly he laughed at that and picked me up and placed me back down on my feet, then making me follow him he lead me to where the horses were and I got atop of A Rod again with Legolas. When Thranduil finally showed up in new more traveling cloths we set off, but this time to my right was Hathla and Melli!

The ride now was so much more enjoyable! Me and Melli talked, then we listened to Hathla tell wonderful stories of the kingdom and all of Middle-Earth. We even heard her and Landion get into a little argument...

"I was just an elfling!" Landion wailed like a elfling too, lifting his head up in the air.

"You were in your tweens and you knew exactly what you were doing was wrong!" Hathla coldly shouted back at him.

"It was hilarious though! Putting those firecrackers that Gandalf gave me into the cake-"

"He didn't give them to you, you stole them! Plus it was very disrespectful!"

"No it wasn't!... Ok maybe it was, but the look on ada's face when it blew up right in his face..." Landion couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing, Thranduil however did not find it quite amusing, "It was very disrespectful and I hope you remember well the punishment afterwards." Landion stopped laughing instantly and gave a little shudder at the memory.

"You see," Tauriel sounded from my right, "The twins did that to him in that short amount of time!"

{0.o.0}

We got out of the forest rather quickly, from their we made our way past the Anduin, then through Rohan, then past Isengard, finally Thranduil said it was the final day and we should reach Rivendell in the morning! We all that day wore our party clothes, my green long dress that seemed to be perfect on me, Tanna says it brings out my clear eyes. I now ride very weirdly on A rod as we go through this valley, it felt magical as we past through the threshold. I felt strange but I liked it, I was staring down below when Legolas tapped my shoulder and Thranduil shouted so everyone could hear, "Behold the city of Imladris, the Last Homely House with Lord Elrond tending it." It is beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous, I take in the city from far off, it shimmered in the new daylight and the bright wood and stone gleaming off of it. Waterfalls surrounding it as it stood in the middle of the valleys. I don't pry my eyes off even when we cross the bridge with crystalline water rushing under us. Legolas helps me down and I get a better look at the statues, wood, stone, everything! I heard steps coming my way and see Elrond, his sons, Arwen and many elves coming our way. Some of them broke off and went to the other elves to hug and talk, and some of the others took the horses, but none touched Beriadan.

"Welcome Elves of Greenwood the Great." Elrond bowed, "it is a honor to have you in my home." Thranduil stepped forward and bowed, he then yanked Elrond and they hugged like old friends from long ago.

"The pleasure is all mine mellon nin." Thranduil said and Legolas motioned me forward and the three bowed, me following their gestures with a slight delay.

"Lords." The three sounded at the same time, melancholy.

"Princes." The twins sound the same boastful tone. So what is it I'm not getting? I give them a weird look and Landion answers my face, "We hate our titles so we moch each other with it." All of them nodded in agreement, what I love it!

"I love being called Princess Anea though! It's so classy." I then did a little dance with my shoulders and they chuckled.

"You do at first," Elladan I believe started, "Then it just gets annoying." Elrohir finished. We followed them up from where they came and found where the party was, so we aren't the first ones! Apparently from hearing the lords talk Lothlorien still hasn't arrived. We reach the wide area with food, drink, song, laughter, running of elfling, everything! I even see loads of Hobbits running around and having a merry talk. I wanted to talk to everyone but Legolas had to take me to introduce the high class people, fun. I did the same routine, smile and bow/curtsy as Legolas introduces me to almost everyone, I would occasionally answer questions but most of the comments were, "So you're the elven thief I've heard so little/much about." How does everyone know me! Finally after being introduced to Lord Dain of Erebor, Legolas went up to a man with blond wavy hair and green and reddish brownish clothes. Legolas coughed from behind the man which caused him to turn so I could see his rugged face, brown eyes, and a circlet upon his head, "King Eomer." Legolas bows, the man immediately hugs him with a jolly face, "Legolas ti's good to see you my old friend." Legolas hugs back and steps to the side and introduces me as I bow, "This is Anea, my new sister as you probably heard of." Eomer bows back and does the same comment as everyone else, "Indeed, a pleasure to meet you Lady Anea of Greenwood." They talk for a while and finally we leave him and Legolas now walking as if I'm not their to a lone table away from everyone else, I look and see the fellowship standing and drinking enjoying themselves. They see Legolas approach and greet him with open arms, "Aye Laddie mighty party this is been?" Gimli jollied up and hugged Legolas, they embraced and Legolas answered, "Yes it is a fine party." Aragorn who is across from Gimli sees me and raises his glass to me, "Lady Anea a pleasure to see you once again, I can only assume this means good news?" I smiled and replied, "Oh yes, I'm part of the Greenleaf family now and away from that foster home." They all smile at the good new and I continue, "However I will still be thieving as always." Legolas rolled his eyes and everyone laughed but Pippin questioned, "You think your still as good?" Oh silly Pippin I'm always good at thieving!

"Oh yes Pippin." I laugh a little and they all shake their head, we then continued on the day, talking and enjoying ourselves is Imladris.

* * *

**Well, you liked it right? Right! Teehee... I'm in a really good mood... It's probably because I have a new boy friend and we're both Whoviens so yeah... I know you don't care but I'm just ranting right now because I loooooooooooooooooooooooooove typing I can go forever! typing typing typing is so much fun i don't know why but it is lalalalalallalalalalal! Review ****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review**


End file.
